Loco de felicidad
by shixa
Summary: Draco tiene una vida perfecta, más o menos. Sólo le faltan tres cosas para ser completamente feliz. Slash.


Acabo de escribir la historia... así que es probable que tenga alguna inconsistencia en el orden de los eventos o algo así. Básicamente la escribí porque estaba leyendo una historia, que es completamente distinta a esta, pero en un principio se iba a parecer un poco. Al final mis historia se dirigió sola y se volvió esto...  
Les agradecería mucho comentarios con críticas constructivas. Hago esto porque quiero pero también me gustaría mejorar de poder hacerlo.

* * *

_**Loco de felicidad**_

Ese era su 4to año como profesor en Hogwarts. Su sueño, desde que él mismo había asistido a ese mismo colegio, había sido enseñar ahí. Durante su niñez, aquel enorme castillo había representado un hogar más que una escuela, un lugar donde se sentiría seguro, así que regresar ahí, había sido su sueño desde mucho antes de dejarla en un primer momento. Siempre había sido así, un poco paranoico del futuro, pero era aquello precisamente lo que lo mantenía preparado para muchas cosas, y de esa forma había planeado cómo regresar, y con qué función, que sería la de maestro.

Había deseado el puesto de profesor de pociones con bastante desespero, pero en cambio había conseguido la de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. No importaba, en realidad era tan bueno en ello como en las pociones, pero al igual que su sueño, también su meta había sido volverse un pocionista famoso. Algún día lo lograría, mientras tanto, no podía quejarse.

A sus 24 años, consiguió cumplir su sueño de regresar a Hogwarts, tras 7 años de haberlo dejado en un primer momento, y ahora llevaba 4 años trabajando ahí. Incluso no habiendo conseguido ser el profesor de pociones, estaba a gusto en su trabajo. Tratar cada día con chicos le emocionaba, veía en esos jóvenes rostros, el reflejo de él mismo a su edad. A veces sentía ternura por un pequeño niño que parecía estar confundido, o podía enfadarse con un adolescente por estar cometiendo errores que él creía tontos, pero que él también había cometido a su edad.

El hombre que impartía las clases que él había deseado, era un conocido suyo, Severus Snape, quien había sido su profesor de pociones cuando niño, pero también se trataba de un amigo cercano a su familia. Severus, al igual que él tenía una meta sin cumplir. Draco podía ver la ironía en ello: El hombre había deseado toda su vida el puesto que ahora él tenía, y Draco moriría por el trabajo de Severus. Sin embargo las cosas no eran tan fáciles como hacer un simple intercambio.

Ambos tenían el contrato para sus trabajos específicos, y eso se debía a que el director había considerado que en lo que realmente eran buenos, era en eso que ahora enseñaban. Lo que significaba que Severus tenía un don para las pociones y Draco para la batalla mágica, pero ambos deseaban tener el don del otro. No había mucho que hacer, lamentablemente.

Un nuevo año escolar estaría por empezar, al finalizar el mes, mientras tanto Draco estaba en la mansión de sus padres, en una visita. Lucius Malfoy estaba enfadado, así que no había salido de su estudio en todo el día. Había estado conversando con su madre todo el rato, hablando de trivialidades, y de la vida de Draco, pero sin tocar el punto que realmente le interesaba. Draco se preguntaba por qué lo hacía, pero sabía la respuesta. "Un Malfoy nunca se muestra ansioso". No importaba que Narcisa de hecho fuera una Black, parecía haber adoptado todas las costumbres y reglas de su padre, al igual que él lo había hecho, pero él era sólo un niño, no una mujer hecha y derecha.

Eran esa clase de cosas las que lo enfadaban, y lo controlaban al mismo tiempo. Era ver esa actitud en su madre y querer decir "¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué no simplemente preguntas lo que deseas?", pero eso mismo ocurría con él, no se atrevía a preguntar, porque los Malfoy no actúan de esa forma, no se muestran ansiosos y buscan buscar soluciones sutiles a todo.

Draco se había marchado de casa, bajo amenaza de Lucius, de no recibir una mísera parte de la herencia, por ser homosexual. Pero eso no había molestado a Draco, quien realmente había tomado sus cosas y se había marchado, y había hecho su vida como había podido, y ahora tenía un grandioso trabajo, que si bien no era el deseado, casi, y también tenía una pareja más o menos estable.

Habían pasado varios años de eso, pues casi había sido al terminar Hogwarts que aquello había ocurrido, y finalmente su madre le había invitado a regresar. Draco no sabía cómo ni por qué. Su madre nunca había tenido autoridad para negar una orden de Lucius, nunca se había puesto en contra de las decisiones de su esposo, pero era obvio que algo había hecho para poder invitarlo de nuevo a la mansión, y el que Lucius jamás saliera de su despacho cuando él estaba ahí, le decía que él no estaba de acuerdo.

Así que... suponía que incluso si su madre no le preguntara nada sobre su vida con aquel chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro con el que lo había visto una vez en callejón Diagón, no significaba que su madre fuera débil. De hecho tal vez nunca lo había sido, aunque así pareciera.

Miró el rostro pálido de su madre: un rostro como de muñeca de porcelana, blanco y sin ninguna imperfección, ojos grandes y azules, cabello rubio brilloso y completamente adorable a la vista. Vio en los ojos de su madre, el número de años que tenía aunque nada más en su cuerpo lo demostrara, eran esos ojos llenos de sabiduría, amor y tranquilidad, que le daban la seguridad de poder ser nombrada "madre" no sólo por Draco si no por un pequeño niño de 6 años, llamado Scorpius. Draco lo quería no sólo como su hermano si no como su propio hijo. En realidad, creía que él podría ser un mucho mejor padre que lo que Lucius había sido.

Regresó a su departamento en la zona muggle de Londres donde vivía con aquel hombre adorable, y tierno que había conocido desde los 11 años. Ese hombre con el que se había peleado año tras año, sin saber por qué. Durante su juventud no había entendido por qué esas ganas de molestarlo y atraer su atención, pero cuando a los 23 años, lo volvió a ver, entendió por qué.

Draco sintió que tal vez, tenía un poco de adivino, porque el hombre en el que Harry se había convertido, era completamente distinto al aspecto que daba de niño pequeño. Era un poco obvio, ese chico, al igual que Draco, un día crecería y se volvería un hombre, pero para el rubio había sido un poco chocante ver a ese hombre moreno, fuerte y completamente varonil, y compararlo con el niño flacucho, pálido, de aspecto poco saludable y con gafas, ¡Porque incluso se había quitado las horrendas gafas!

La determinación de Draco, pudo haber influido en el cómo terminaron ambos juntos, pero también podría deberse a simple coincidencia, azar y suerte, ¿O no? Incluso de Draco tener un poco de adivino, no tenía la magia de Merlín para haber influido con su puro deseo a Harry, pero de alguna forma lo habían logrado... más o menos.

No lo quería admitir, pero incluso ahora, Harry se comportaba como un animal salvaje en proceso de ser amaestrado... Tal vez un cachorro de león de unos cuantos meses: lo suficiente mayor para desconfiar del humano extraño, pero aún joven para aprender a querer a su dueño. Una analogía rara, porque sin duda alguna Draco nunca sería el dueño de Harry. ¿Pero acaso algún domador era realmente dueño de sus animales? Harry era libre, como un animal de una jungla, donde los humanos no pueden vivir. Harry es tan fuerte como la jungla misma, luchando contra los humanos que tratan de adueñarse de su lugar.

Sí, Harry es todo lo que podría ser llamado "naturaleza", y por eso lo ama, porque es tan distinto a él y a la vez tan parecido. Viven en el lado muggle, porque así lo deseaba Harry. El hombre es auror, y por eso no es tan sorprendente que esté en mejor forma que él, porque él se dedica a usar la magia, a enseñarla, no a perseguir hombres malos y utilizar su fuerza de humano, aunque Harry es tan bueno como él con la magia y los hechizos de cualquier índole.

El hombre que ahora se ha vuelto parte de su vida, sus sueños y sus metas, está sentado en la sala del departamento muggle, leyendo un libro, una novela, también muggle. Harry tiene una clase de obsesión amorosa con los muggles, que podría llegar a darle celos a Draco, si no entendiera que se trata de una parte de la personalidad de Harry, darle la espalda a lo normal y lo común, porque Draco sabe que para sus vecinos, son raros por ser una pareja homosexual, y por muchas otras cosas, como aparecer en casa cuando ellos estaban seguros que no estaban ahí, y otra serie de cosas, pero Harry también era raro por ser mago y vivir ahí, nadie lo entendía. Sólo Draco.

Se sentó junto a Harry tras haber preparado té y llevarlo en una charola para ambos. Harry tenía una taza de té medio vacía en una mesita: probablemente la había olvidado cuando se había concentrado demasiado en la lectura. Se acomodó en el sillón y tomó su taza de té, dando sorbos mientras miraba a la nada, esperando a que Harry decidiera dejar de leer.

Ocurrió tras poco más de un minuto. Suspirando dejó a un lado el libro y se estiró para tomar de la mesita de centro su taza de té, le dio un sorbo e hizo un sonido de satisfacción. Draco sonrió tras su taza de té. Ambos estaban callados, pero el brazo que Harry había pasado tras Draco para sostenerlo bien por la cintura y atraerlo a él sin soltarlo, y Draco regresando ese mismo abrazado de la misma forma, lo decían todo.

Tal vez, no era muchas las cosas que le faltaban realmente a Draco para ser realmente feliz, sólo necesitaba atreverse a decirle unas cuantas palabras a Harry. No sólo un "Te amo" que era igualmente necesario, pero sí un te amo acompañado de "cásate conmigo...". Sabía que Harry le contestaría que sí, y luego de eso, si quería comportarse obstinado, podría intentar volver a hablar con Lucius, y con Dumbledore, tal vez los convencería de lo que él planea es realmente bueno. Ser parte de la familia, y ser profesor de pociones. Luego de eso, sólo faltaría un pequeño saltito para ser un gran pocionista. Lo de "famoso pocionista" vendría casi inmediatamente, por estar casado con el salvador del mundo mágico.

Draco rió quedito por sus locas ideas, y Harry se volteó a mirarlo en ese instante, haciendo una mueca rara. "Estás loco", decía esa mirada. Draco sabía que estaba loco, loco por conseguir la felicidad. Se inclinó un poco hacia Harry, y depositó un casto beso en los labios del moreno, sonriéndole con calidez posteriormente. Se miraron a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad, y vio en los ojos de Harry, amor, esperanza, sueños... Draco sonrió como idiota cuando Harry pronunció esas dos palabras que significaban todo y nada, porque no eran suficientes para explicar cuánto se amaban.

* * *

Agradecería mucho sus comentarios con su opinión.


End file.
